The invention relates to methods and systems for the diagnosis of ADHD and related disorders.
Alterations in locomotor-activity levels and disturbances in rest-activity rhythms have long been recognized as an integral sign of many psychiatric disorders. For example, the hyperactivity of children with Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) is most readily discernible as a failure to inhibit motor activity to low-levels.
Using precisely quantified movements, ADHD children have been shown to be 3-4 fold more active than controls. Teicher et al., J. Am. Acad. Child Adolsec. Psychiatry 35:334 (1996). However, the precise nature of their hyperactivity is unknown.
There is a need for reliable, inexpensive, and easy to use methods for diagnosing ADHD and related disorders.